


Je te rêve encore

by chazouarmelle



Category: Mcfly & Carlito
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazouarmelle/pseuds/chazouarmelle
Summary: Mcfly et Carlito se rencontrent au lycée, ils sont tout les deux attirés l'un par l'autre mais n'osent pas se l'avouer.





	Je te rêve encore

"David, viens la, putain tu es toujours en retard, c'est un enfer." 

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais être la plus tôt alors que je pourrais rester à la maison avec ma guitare." 

David se tenait debout devant son ami attendant qu'il bouge pour renter dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre leur classe quand il entendit des gens rigoler autour de lui et qu'un flash l'aveugla quelques secondes. Il fronça les sourcils en se retournant prêt à envoyer les gens se faire foutre quand il vit un mec debout devant les autres. 

Il lui tournait le dos mais ce qui attira son attention était le boxer du gars au niveau de ses chevilles. Il cachait seulement son corps nu dans une robe de chambre jaune et des gros chaussons jaunes. 

Le mec se retourna pour s'éloigné quand le surveillant pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, le surveillant attrapa sa caméra et le traina vers le bâtiment avant qu'il ait le temps de partir. 

"David..." Julien claqua des doigts devant le visage de David le faisant sursauter. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" Il soupira quand il vit ce qu'il regardait. "Fait pas comme ces idiots qui apprécie ses shows." 

"Quo... Tu le connais ?" 

"Oui on était en seconde ensemble l'année dernière... C'est un vrai connard." 

"Je trouve que c'est marrant ce qu'il a fait, peut être ridicule, et encore je serais capable de le faire, donc c'est marrant." 

Son ami rigola avec sarcasme. 

"Tu es ridicule David, il se le permet seulement de faire ses conneries parce que l'administration ne le vira pas. Je te dis, si quelqu'un faisait la moitié de ce que Raphaël fait il serait viré directement..." 

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, je suis quasi sûr qu'il va avoir des problèmes là, ils l'ont embarqué c'est pas pour lui offrir les roses." 

"Bien sûr, mais le maximum qu'il aura c'est des heures de colles, ils vont juste appeler son célèbre papa et lui lécher le cul..." 

"C'est qui son père ?" 

"Je ne sais pas si tu le connais, C'est Guy Carlier, il bosse avec fogiel... Je déteste ce mec." 

David hocha la tête sans rien dire alors qu'il se rendait à leur cours de mathématique. Il était en train de pensé a ce que julien venait de lui dire, il se demandait s'il avait raison mais il pensait toujours que ce Raphaël avait fait était fun. Ca lui donnait vraiment l'envie de devenir son ami. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. 

"Vous comptez rentrer en cours M Coscas ? Vous êtes déjà en retard installez-vous et dépêchez-vous." 

David s'installa au fond de la classe, il sorti ses affaires et les posa sur la table avant de poser sa tête sur son bras, et commença à dessiner sur son cahier sans vraiment écouter ce que la prof était en train d'expliquer. Il continue à dessiner des cubes sur sa feuille pendant quelques minutes quand il entendit la prof l'appeler. 

"Pourriez-vous nous dire la réponse au lieu de rêver M Coscas ?" 

"J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous voulez Madame Lemetais..." Répondit-il sans penser à ce qu'il était en train de dire. 

La prof se mit en colère directement et commença à lui hurler dessus. 

"JE VEUX VOTRE CARNET TOUT DE SUITE !" 

Il lui tendit son carnet de liaison en haussant les épaules. 

"Félicitation Monsieur Coscas, vous venez juste de gagner 2 heures de colle !" Il leva les yeux au ciel . "Vous sortez de ma classe tout de suite, je veux vous voir à la fin du cours" 

Il sortit de la classe et s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu’à être assis par terre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait répondu a la prof alors qu'il n'avait qu'une heure de cours cette après-midi et maintenant il allait devoir partir 2h plus tard que prévu... Il soupira et se perdit dans ses pensées une nouvelle fois. Il repensa a Raphaël et se demanda s'il le rêverait une nouvelle fois. 

Il sursauta quand la cloche se mit à sonner et se releva pour retourner voir la prof, il attendit que tout le monde soit sorti avant de retourner dans la salle. 

La prof ne le regarda même pas quand elle lui tendit son carnet. 

"Vous reprenez votre carnet, et ce contrôle, vous allez expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à la CPE, et je vous ai mis 2 heures de colles pour manque de respect. Dégagez maintenant." 

Il voulait lui dire que le respect marchait dans les deux sens mais il avait la flemme d'argumenter avec elle. Il partit voir la CPE et lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé. 

La CPE le regarda en secouent la tête. 

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec vous... C'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui ou quelque chose comme ça ?" Elle soupira. "Prend ton test et vas dans la salle de perm 1." 

"Est-ce que je peux ecouter de la musique ?" 

"Je m'en fiche, fait juste ce qu'on t'a demandé et fait ce que tu veux." 

David hocha la tête et entra dans la pièce, il fut surpris quand il se retrouva en face de Raphaël. Il resta la bouche grande ouvert il ne s'attendait pas a le voir ici. Il était toujours dans sa robe de chambre jaune, il était assis à une table sa tête posée sur ses avant-bras. Il releva la tête et le regarda. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" Demanda-t-il a David 

"Pardon, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait là, je..." Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Ecoutes, pendant que je t'ai sous la main, je voulais te dire que quand tu es arrivé habiller comme ça, j'ai vraiment trouvé ça marrant." 

Il cligna des yeux, surpris et eu un petit sourire. 

"Vraiment ? Merci, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que mes amis fassent la même chose que moi mais comme tu peux le voir j'étais seul... Tu as fait quoi ?" 

Je n''ai juste pas répondu à ma prof parce que je n'avais pas envie de travaillé aujourd'hui de toute façon, et maintenant j'ai ce test à faire..." 

"Tu aurais dû faire ça avec des amis tu aurais eu moins de problèmes, sauf s'il te considèrent comme le leader du groupe." 

Il se mit à rire et David le trouva mignon, il secoua la tête essayant de chasser cette pensée de sa tête. 

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour être venu comme ça ?" 

"Ils ont écrit un rapport et appeler mes parents. Selon qui viendra me chercher ça se passera plus ou moins bien. Je préférais que ce soit ma mère qui vienne me chercher..." Il soupira. "Si c'est mon père je sais comment ça va finir." 

"J'espère que ça ne se passera pas trop mal. Tu es en quel section ?" 

"Je suis en L et toi avec option musique et quoi ?" 

"Ah je suis en S mais j'ai pris l'option musique aussi, on devrait se retrouver dans ce cours je suppose, tu joues d'un instrument ?" 

"Je joue de la batterie et toi ?" 

"De la guitare, je suis dans un groupe !" 

"Ah moi aussi, dans un groupe punk" 

David ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question, mais un homme rentra dans la pièce avec colère, il se dirigea vers Raphaël et l'attrapa par son t-shirt le soulevant de sa chaise. Il le gifla si fort que sa tête aurait pu se décrocher. 

"C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi je peux pas avoir un enfant qui ne me fait pas me déplacer quand je suis en train d'enregistrer une émission ?" 

"Quand est-ce qu'il devrait t'appeler ?" Lui répondit Raphael en le repoussant. "Tu es toujours occupé avec tes émissions, et si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à pas venir, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose à ma vie." 

Son père le gifla une seconde fois avant que la CPE entre dans la pièce. David se demandait si elle allait faire quelque chose. 

"Monsieur Carlier, est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?" 

Elle l'emmena dehors le laissant seul avec Raphaël. Il regardait le sol comme s'il essayait d'echapper au regard de David même si David ne le regardait pas. 

"Raphaël tu prends tes affaires et on y va maintenant." 

Il n'attendit pas, il ramassa ses affaires et pris son sac et sorti suivant son père sans rien dire a David avant de partir. David soupira avant de voir l'appareil de Raphael qui trainait par terre. Il la ramassa, hésitant a courir pour le rattraper et lui rendre son appareil photo mais il ne le fit pas, a la place il l'alluma, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne devrait pas regarder dans les affaires des autres, mais il voulait absolument voir le type de photos que Raphael prenait. Il allait les regarder les photos quand la CPE revint dans la salle. 

"David tu peux partir, rend-moi ton test, et vas-y... Julien t'attend dehors." 

Il regarda son test voulant se taper le front, il avait complètement oublié son contrôle et n'avais rien fait du tout. Mais il le rendit quand même, il allait partir quand la CPE le stoppa. 

"S'il te plait, je t'ai vu parler avec Carlier, ne devient pas ami avec il nous apporte assez de problèmes tout seul, on a pas besoin que tu l'aides." Lui dit-elle avant de le laisser partir. 

David haussa les épaules, il savait déjà qu'il essayerait tout pour devenir son ami. 

Il quitta le bâtiment et retrouva Julien dehors. 

"Dit Julien, j'ai dit que je viendrais chez toi ce soir, mais au final je ne peux vraiment pas. J'ai plusieurs trucs à faire et ça ne peut pas attendre" Lui dit-il en partant rapidement vers chez lui. 

Il voulait absolument rentrer chez lui et regarder ce qu'il y avait dans l'appareil photo de Raphaël. 

David couru rapidement jusqu’à chez lui et alla dans sa chambre, il sorti la camera de son sac et le brancha à l'ordinateur. Il ouvrit le fichier avec les photos et ouvrit la première photo. C'était la photo d'un levé de soleil sur la plage. Il continua de regarder les photos qui étaient aléatoires. 

Il avait pris des gens en photo, des paysages, encore des photos de soleil, puis après c'était des photos prise le jour de la rentrée, elles étaient magnifiques mais quand il continua, il fut surpris de voir une photo de lui-même. Il était en train de rigoler avec julien, les photos suivantes étaient encore des photos de lui en noir et blanc, il fut particulièrement surpris par une photo en gros plan ou il était appuyé contre une des vitres du lycée la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté ses cheveux étaient lâché et la photo était prise de telle façon que l'on avait l'impression que David souriait à la camera. 

Il resta bloqué sur cette photo se demandant pourquoi Raphael avait pris autant de photo de lui. 

David enregistra les photos sur son pc et débrancha l'appareil. Il s'essaya sur son lit se demandant s'il devait demander ou dire quelque chose à Raphael à propos de ses photos. Mais à la place son esprit divagua, il ferma les yeux pensant a Raphael, se rappelant du sourire sur ses lèvres et comment il l'avait trouvé mignon à ce moment-là. Il grogna et se retourna, s'allongeant sur le ventre alors qu'il senti son corps réagir à ses pensées. Il glissa sa main dans son jean avant de la retiré rapidement. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous David." Se demanda-t-il a lui-même. 

Il essaya de se détendre pensant à quelque chose d'autre attendant de se calmer et fini par s'endormir.


End file.
